theremnantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archimedes Le Plunder
Life Pirating Archie was born on his mother's pirate ship and was given his mother's name. After her death, Archie became captain, and swore to kill the man that ended her reign, becoming captain of her ship, the Holy Grail. He later found this man, Greybeard Valentine, and attempted to kill him, but his ship was loaded with magical weaponry, and Archimedes was tossed overboard. He was revived on a small ship called The Odessa. Since Archie, by that time, had a small spring of fame due to his mother, he became crew on the ship and slowly rose through the ranks, becoming captain once more. There, he started his seven year reign. A total massacre of other pirate ships that dwelled in the Blood Sea. Archie attacked these ships due to him believing that attacking other pirates justified his bad behavior. In addition to this, he attacked the ships of corrupt countries that he happened to disagree with. He made a killing at this, and he made enough money to even retire. And so? He did. Retirement At the age of 27, Archimedes went back to the coastal city his mom was from and began his retirement. He spent a lot of his money on drinking, smoking, and having the time of his life. Unfortunately, drinking doesn't seem to do the guy very good, as all of his skill let loose during these years, and he lost almost all of the skills he had gained in his seven year reign. How He Joined The Guild Archimedes, at the age of 30, decided that it was time to get back in business, as he was loosing money quickly from his city's crippling economy. Having no crew left, he had decided to make some small time money by joining a guild, The Remnants. Hearing wind of this, his former cannon firer, Galileo Xilven, wanted to travel with his captain to said guild to join the fun. Archie agreed, and they took the Odessa out to Remnant. However, while traveling there, three days into his journey, Archimedes was robbed by a group of rival pirates from his youth. He and Galileo were separated as Archie dashed away as fast as he could. The Odessa was taken from him, and he was forced to make the rest of the journey by foot. When he finally made it there, he officially joined, with Alice recognizing his feats during his youth, and thinking that may impact work and such. "Recent" Events -Slowly losing his pirate accent due to hanging around foreigners. -Him noticeably starting to really care for the guild rather than it being a quick money maker. -Due to the death of Galileo, Archie developed a dream of rekindling sea life, with him wanting to buy a warship and expand the guild's navy. Recent Events 2 -Archie died trying to save Laura, a Shadar-kai, from a scary ocean monster. He was rescued by Sheridan and was brought back to life soon after. -Archie unveiled "The Big One." A super extra large beer that is twice the size of an average house. Archie died upon consumption, but was yet again brought to life. -Archie got an adopted daughter, Samsyn. Archie also got a girlfriend, Atraxa. -Archie bought docks on the island of Hugonami, and now has a new ship by the name of the Arrogante. -Archie has a crew for his new pirate ship. It consists of Nostradamus, Jonas, DaVinci, Michelangelo, Roosevelt, Confucius, Tesla, and many others. Despite their names, they are quite dumb, but have a profound loyalty to Archie. -Archie is still a part of the guild, but he no longer participates in missions. He has a family and a steady job now. Abilities Archimedes can do anything a Swashbuckler can do, provided he gets the experience for it. However, he has his own small quirks that differentiates himself from the average Rogue. For one thing, he has an endless pocket that contains booze. He can use this booze for many things, but noticeably, drinking. He is also noticeably more charming and charismatic than the average Rogue, being able to talk his way out of a sticky situation. Archie can flex so hard that he breaks the matter of reality itself. Miscellaneous * The scar on Archimedes' face was formed when he fell down on his own sword, after 38 consecutive drinks. * Archie and Atraxa are dating on the downlow. * Archie's all time high for drinks is 87 consecutive beers in a row. Theme Song: https://soundcloud.com/user-464706450/c0mm0d1ty-a-sailors-redemption Category:Character